devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusk Jillian Luzon
Dusk Jillian Luzon is a half vampire demigod daughter of Loki. She was formerly a feared criminal throughout the Nine Worlds, but is now a more heroic figure. Appearance Dusk is a tall, voluptuous woman with sharp sapphire blue eyes and medium-length chestnut hair. The style and how curly/wavy it is usually depends on other things, but naturally, her hair has large waves near the end of her hair. She is described to have "perfect" skin. When she is described by younger characters, she is usually said to appear "inhumanly beautiful and graceful." Kira mentions that Dusk sometimes looks like an older, more composed version of herself. Dusk normally wears a lot of black, but the outfit she's usually seen wearing while on missions is a sleeveless and backless top, a corset, pants, lace-up boots, arm warmers, and a scarf, all in black. She wears a necklace with a silver ring of House Aldertree, an ebony pendant of House Do'Urden, a ruby carved into the shape of dagger, and an emerald carved in the shape of a rose hanging from it, reminders of Levi Grace, Nalfein Do'Urden, Jackolopieous Entreri, and Kira Blackfire. Personality Dusk is a very complex character. When she was evil, she had a highly volatile personality, very playful and flirty. She had a tendency to make dirty jokes and sexual implications. She had a very dominant personality and was very proud of her fearsome reputation. She was easily angered, too, and usually attacked those who ticked her off with the intent to kill. She also highly dislikes her father. Dusk was, and still is, highly manipulative. When she was evil, she used her silver tongue and sex appeal to make men, and sometimes women, obey her every whim. She is also very persuasive. When she was good, she became less sexual but is still not above using her manipulation skills to her advantage. She has a tendency to be very extreme and unapologetic. After she became good, Dusk slowly became less playful and more stoic, serious, and collected. She is very good at hiding her feelings most of the time. She can become easily annoyed by Jackolopieous's antics, and her sister's tendency to be evil. She is perfect poised and refined, and an awe-inspiring force during battle. Biography Abilities *Physical Abilities: Dusk is shown to be very agile and flexible in combat. While she is strong and resilient to a point, her greatest attribute is her fluidity and acrobatics. In battle, she is often seen performing complicated twists, flips, and spins while dodging and attacking. She is also very fast. *Magic: Dusk is proficient in many times of magic, including enchantment magic. She sometimes uses support magic during fights and has limited healing abilities. *Weapons: Dusk's favored weapons are knives and daggers, and her favorite are two knives with curved blades that she could coat with poison by pressing a green gem in the hilts. She is rarely seen fighting with anything else other than these. Relationships Friends and Allies *Jackolopieous Entreri: Dusk's most defined relationship is that with Jackolopieous Entreri. When she first met him, she wanted to despise him, as he was the son of her nemesis, Artemis Entreri. However, she grew to respect the young assassin and the two began working together. The two immortals have formed a strong bond uncommon among criminals, and one that has stayed with them through bad and good. They act like siblings and are comfortable around each other. Dusk often confides in Jack and he does the same for her. She mentions that she could never see herself romantically involved with him because their bond is much, much deeper than that. *Madeline Hatter: Dusk met Madeline Hatter while on an expedition to Wonderland and enjoyed a happy but short lesbian relationship with her. Despite their breakup, Madeline still cares about Dusk and is close friends with her, albeit not as close as Jackolopieous. *Black Serpents: Dusk is allies/friends with the three leaders of the Black Serpents. **Calamity Nightchant: The two are very similar and get along quite well. **Joshua Ackerman: Dusk respects him though is usually put off by the fact that he reminds her of Levi Grace, so interactions between them often result in being quite awkward. **Marin Vastia: Dusk gets easily annoyed by the peppy leader, but she respects her strength. *Toscinot Leaders: In Retribution, Dusk strikes up an alliance with the leaders of Toscinot. **Mal Wrayburn: Dusk respects her strength and leadership, and the two can connect in a personal level due to both having evil godly parents they hate. **Jay Carlin: Dusk finds him interesting, since he is unlike any other fighters she has met. **Evie Pontmercy: She admits that Evie can seem intimidating, but she also says that Evie is too nice for anyone to immediately single her out as a threat. **Carlos belle de Vil: Her exact relationship with Carlos is unknown. *Stan and Ford Pinebreeze: Dusk struck up an alliance with the Pinebreeze twins as well. She and Stan instantly clicked over a shared evil streak, but she had a harder time with Ford since he'd put her in Scarlet Prison in the past. *Friends from Foreign Travels: Dusk has made several close friends during her travels, including **Scardelita Gutierrez **JR Charpentier **Okoye Akichi **Tatsu Kurosaki **Tammy Darkbloom **Rhysand Blaine **Lilith Nethergray Family *Loki: Dusk hated Loki, even when she was evil. The feeling is mutual, since Dusk is too strong for Loki to control. He takes great pleasure in reminding her of her evil days and loves to mentally torture her by torturing her friends and siblings. *Beatris Bridget Luzon: Dusk has never spoken to her birth mother and mentions that she sees her as nothing more than the woman who gave birth to her. *Solice Luzon Do'Urden and Sarai Grace: Dusk has very little interactions with her daughters, since she is terrible with children. Solice us proud to have an evil mother while Sarai doesn't really see her as her mother. *Victoria Weiss: Dusk has sort of an antagonistic relationship with her older half sister, the Valkyrie Victoria Weiss. They often fight with each other but can put aside their differences if it is absolutely necessary. Dusk mentions that Victoria is not very dangerous, it's her partners David and Kiba who are the most antagonistic. *Romero Falone: Dusk gets along with her half brother Romero and the two often go on missions against Loki together. *Julie Blackfire: Dusk dislikes her constant scrutinization of Kira and the fact that Julie is Victoria's favorite. *Kira Blackfire: Dusk cares for her half sister Kira, but harbors guilt over abandoning her when she was young. She can easily get annoyed by Kira's antics though, but she loves her anyway. *Eliana Eucliffe: Eliana greatly looks up to Dusk and loves her alot, but Dusk is awkward with Eliana because she is terrible with children. She believes herself to be a terrible role model to her. However, she still loves the girl. Others *Levi Grace: Dusk has a very awkward relationship with her old flame now that she had ruined his life. They tend to avoid each other but if contact is inevitable, they tend to start arguing over things and Jackolopieous has to mediate. *Kiba Inuzuka: Kiba is Victoria's best friend and often antagonizes Dusk whenever he sees her. The two can barely stand each other. *David Aldertree: Dusk hates him as well, due to his scathing comments about her. *Dawn Barrow: Dusk doesn't have much explicit ill will against Dawn, but she has mentioned that she is dangerous woman she should keep on her radar. Trivia *Dusk is an original character, though she is based off one of Animal Warrior's characters in another story. *She is bisexual. *She shares many similarities with Lux Seaborn. **Both are half god and half monster (vampire, Gorgon). **Both are immortal in a way. **Both are daughter of a malevolent being (Loki) or a being perceived as malevolent (Medusa). **Both have half brothers who are horses (Sleipnir, Arion) **Both have inherited their evil parent's famous power (Dusk has a silver tongue, Lux has stone eyes). **Both are the older half sisters of a protagonist (Kira Blackfire, Jackady Starkweather). **Both have a close friend with evil parentage who are prone to strange antics (Jackolopieous Entreri, son of Artemis Entreri, and Mal Wrayburn, daughter of Tiamat). *Early drafts of the campaign had Dusk as a rogue named Trisse. In the final drafts, the name Trisse went to Dusk's immortal half sister. Category:Females Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Norse Characters Category:Human Hybrids Category:Half Vampires Category:Demigods Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Children of Loki Category:Rogues Category:Immortals Category:Bisexual Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Nameless Order Members Category:Gates of Helheim Characters Category:Camp of Witchcraft Strikes Back Characters Category:Wicked Kings Characters Category:Retribution Characters Category:She/Her Category:Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Freelance Adventurers Category:A to Z